Black and Gold
by Marbleschu
Summary: A fanfic about the investigation into the infamous teams of BLU and RED and their so called war; which is, surprisingly still going after decades have passed. Australia and France are allied, and have dedicated one freshman Spy whose name is Emile Londas. He boasts a strong talent for getting into places he's not wanted or welcomed often. OCxSpy
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Black.  
So dark it was difficult to see anything, it almost seemed to be too dark to say just how dark it truly was. How that was in any way remotely possible he just didn't ave the strength to gear in logical answers at the time of his rising panic. The perpetual darkness was frightening, just where the hell could this be? The thought of death had not entered any field of vision and it wasn't about to any time soon either.

'Dark…' Small portions of words echoed from what could have been within the lifeless area of his subconscious. 'Void… Vision-' the words formed slowly and appeared to have some connection, a hidden similarity. One thought passed too quickly and he fought to keep a hold of it, to try and remember it but it slipped him unawares.

"Too… W-weak.." He breathed out words which brought a feeling of relief that had broken the darkness and its deafening, eerie silence. As if on cue what he could feel, his chest groaned and ached heavily with pained exhaustion. Upon the introduction of the uncomfortable pain, his body screamed into the realm of the absolute living and vivid reality.

Nerves flared angrily causing the force of many tiny needles, finely breeching his layers of skin as he slipped out of his morbid state. He inhaled deeply, his lungs expanding generously to a full volume with air.

A slight shifting noise felt like a slap in his ear and instinctively tried to grab his throbbing head without any success in the process. Another noise shattered right through him like a knife through softened butter. He struggled weakly as he sensed that when he made his first whisper of words, had caught someone's careful attention.

A large hand gently secured his arm and he froze up with such a lightning fast reaction speed, his heart roared into a frenzied bout of ferocious pumping. "Ahh, hush now, ist okay." Cold, clear and soothing came a male's voice which surprisingly didn't urt him, so unlike everything else. Soft prompting hushes accompanied the large hand as the male softly stroked down the smooth inside of his elbow. The touches confused nerve endings making them oblivious to the icy cold of a thin steel shaft as it slid under his skin and carefully punctured into a vein to which a liquid was ejected straight into a blood stream. The large hand gently squeezed a fabric to the point of entry and carefully withdrew the needle and another stroked his forehead. "Shhh…" the calming voice seemed to put distance between him and the realm of reality as the deafening approach of silence flooded into his head. His senses felt like they were wilting, recoiling to within fathomless depths. With his last nudge of consciousness he called out softly, "Sun, I beg… No more.."

The young man's eyes opened on a will of their own without him as he lay, very much asleep. The silence was considerably less deafening as the last time he could recall. It was softly filled with a hollow whirring, coming from a machine contained behind a wall and the ghostly whisper of fresh midnight air. Some time stood by lengthily, patiently as his body did the mathematics of a genuinely slow recovery, ticketing his unconscious state into a higher-up of gearing; he slowly came to the realisation of just how dark it was. A cold shadow flooded everything around him except where moonlight illuminated certain areas like dim, glowing streamers that caught free flying dust motes and caused the illusion of small weaving lights. The feeling of whole attention, being awake, spread quickly and in turn, offered a light, feathered feeling of relief. His limbs haven't been severed off and he was long absent from any constrictive straps or thick restraints.

He could freely move his arms around leaving the first action with great desire, a reach to the underside of his hip and scratch at his rear below his belt. With a satisfying groan of almost religious pleasure, he made his advances to sit up carefully, testing the strength in his arms hesitantly as he was all too keen to look around. After all, it was in his nature to do just that, to ignore any threats that came from his throbbing headache and begin a tedious investigation. Advancing slowly, just as his feet were ready to touch the ground and support his frame.

A chesty coo caught his thoughts straight in his tracks. A slight glance to the right identified the owner of the pitchy noise, a bundle of white fluff; was none other but a delicate dove on the stiff, rectangular pillow. He smiled inwardly and hearty nostalgia filled his body entirely. Lifting a slightly shaking finger to the dove's chest, he buried it into its downy breast plumage. The dove made no other audible noise nor did it try to avoid the friendly touching. Slowly closing its eyes, it allowed its chest to be ruffled. For a moment, the young man assumed the dove enjoyed the comfort it brought to him to touch its feathers.

The sound of more feathers riding on wind, making another noise entirely that what he guessed was the sound of another dove beating its wings for a modest landing. He was correct at identifying the sound approaching as the dove landed on his knee to which it cooed impatiently with almost some royal, demanding importance. The shakiness in his hand was subtle now as he regained a smoother mobility and gently lifted the dove in one hand and placed it onto his shoulder. The dove snuggled into his bare neck as he patted its head gently. The dove accompanied him as he slowly made contact with the tiles below and even as he slightly stumbled towards the pair of double doors as his ankles twitched in effort. He stole a quick glance through the peculiar porthole windows and continued to advance out of the room, pushing gently into the doors and moved into a dimly lit hallway.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Morning had arrived far too early with little very warning of its scheduled circle. The dove that nested on the human's ear moved in such a way from the morning light that it seemed to recoil in the thought of an early morning rise on such a Winter's day. Feeling the dove move around outside of his subconscious caused a slight, sleepy whimper from the boy, almost as if to reassure the dove, to which it cooed in return just as sleepily.

After some time had the pair already fallen asleep, the sunlight stirred around other senses from elsewhere in the vicinity as another uniform day was to be prepared for, even on a weekend morning. The first recognition of life was a sleepy figure dragging himself into the room to swipe at a flock of light switches that immediately blinked with static hums. The dove had been watching carefully and made a small talking noise, bargaining for even more attention only to have the company ignore its conversation starter. Instead, walked over to a kettle and quite harshly set it to boil with a rough grumble. 'Featherbrain.. Damn right you'd be up so early..' He paused for thought as he spoke to himself and had come to a small conclusion of sorts, turned to face the animal, "Hey, ain't you s'pposed to be locked in your cage?" He managed to choke out the last word of his question to the bird as he took in the sight of something underneath it.

Mere seconds warped as the startled man grabbed a relatively compact gun and forced it roughly against the others forehead. "Who th'fuck are you?!" The dove flew off and out of sight and the gun's barrel continued to connect firmly to the forehead even as it bolted up right.

Instincts flooded his groggy body, sending it flying into a transition to which mentally overloaded himself, freezing in place with the cold gun against his head. He held silently still and in a mock maneuver, flung his open fist making contact with the gun at an unexpected angle that sent it flying awkwardly. The attacker reached to catch the gun and the frightened hostage grabbed the other's hand and made a calculated jerk sounding a loud snap from under the bandages as he successfully dislocated the wrist.

The lame wrist hung like a dead weight, prompting a shrill howl and the screams of obscenities. "Aaagh! You fuckin' PRICK!" which only triggered another instinctual action of socking him in the jaw with an elbow. More noise, trouble and commotion. It was not going well at all. Instincts were also responsible for the panic that constricted his neck to the sound of boots, running towards the room.


	3. Chapter 3

After waking up to a hole puncher in his face, he really wished he wouldn't have to deal with any of this. He was now awake enough that pleaded to some unknown that was watching over him. Pleaded that he didn't have to go through any of this, the fright and adrenaline was getting to his body and was causing trouble of its own. His body had almost a reaction to the adrenaline like that of an allergic reaction. He could feel sharp pains piercing through his back and felt fit to vomit if pushed much more. The pain was bearable only if so by groaning roughly. With the noise of discomfort did it make it possible to be slightly presentable or capable of himself. Despite the body reacting badly, he held a steady defensive crouch against the couch. His body was screaming at him like a frightened predator that had been tied down, having its only card to play being that of intimidation. His mind was in a power struggle, locked with his body. Small and long reflexive muscles alike twitched in his thighs and hands, tendons pulling sharply for a effective burst of movement but could only jerk as his hesitation gripped them by their reins.  
By the time he had decided to flee, it was too late; he who hesitates, loses.

Three men entered the room swiftly to seek and resolve whatever issue that had on their hands. They moved their way to the downed man to help him in hid agony.  
"What the darned hell is going on here, boy?" One of the men asked quickly as he hefted the lame body up and swept his hands over to find any bloody messes as expected. Little had he known that by yanking the other up moved his wrist around enough for it to realign and relocate quite silently.  
"That sonuva bitch busted m'wrist!" he cursed at his person as he cradled his now aching wrist with his open palm to his chest as the pain melted off him in swift liquid-like movements.  
The three men turned to only then, notice the stranger plastered against the couch. One could have sworn the couch would swallow him whole in any a moment's notice.

The prominently tallest man slowly made his way to the couch, hands in front before him with palms bare and lowered. It was a gesture of honesty but the frightened male couldn't connect with the tall man's mind to read if his intentions were to be trusted or anything remotely civil. It wasn't expected after waking up to a fully cocked gun at first sight.  
"'Ey.. whad'da we 'ave 'ere?" His voice was calming enough that the frightened body relaxed, letting exhaustion take him to the man moving close to him upon hearing such an empathetic voice. It wasn't so much a question he spoke, but it was to calm the unknown, and it was effectively, doing just that. He of course, knew very well what this was. The young male in front of him gave off a familiar smell. A smell he remembered being all around him at home, back in Australia, but there was something slightly different, which honestly he wasn't surprised; it was years since the last visit back home.

"Ach.." the tired body gave a small dry hiss. Barely any hazardous warning, but all that could be mustered, if only to sound equally pathetic.  
"'Ey now, no need t'worry mate, Yain't th'm BLU fella, so no harm's gon'a come to ya." He took a small forearm in his hand and eased the stranger to his feet, inwardly hoping he wouldn't get hurt either, no matter how small the injury may be. Surely, bullets, bombs and flying shrapnel was a part of the job but he didn't favour pain and considering today was an 'off-day', it was thought to be 'pain-free'.

He was lifted to his feet as he put a hand over the one gripping firmly at his forearm. It felt weird, it was a large hand, but not the same as the one that stroked him in the hardened darkness.  
"..Urff.. Thanks.." it was all that could be said in his position and nothing was muttered in response. Before the silence got entirely awkward, another man moved forward, "Ah! I know zhis boy! Men, zhis ist mein Junior Medic, zhe latezt addizion to our team. His name ist Kody Scotch." The man piped up cheerily, seeming to have forgotten at first that he had known the stranger. The pronounciation of the boy's name come out rather harsh, sounding more like 'Cod-i Zs-cotz', but it was obvious that everyone tuned in well with the German challenged English he spoke. His short, black slicked hair with the glasses spoke an air of business and strict procedures that ebbed into a sweeter appearance with softening sideburns.

He fills his pause by a slight shift of his glasses atop his dignified nose, "Kody, can you vait here for me, bitte, Scout, come viff me." and with that the man addressed by the German as Scout, left with him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

He held the attacked wrist carefully within both of his hands after removing the tape, no doubt giving his skin a chance to breathe after the lengthy periods of being wrapped up."Do you feel any pain vhen I squeeze?" Carefully taking the wrist at the joint, giving it a gentle squeeze and a second for good measure.  
"Nah, no pair there, feels like it's bruised a little, yanno?"  
The medic nodded softly and replied whilst massaging a thumb into the open palm to feel around the muscles and tendons, "Can you feel zhis at all, Junge?"  
He let his palm be fiddled with as the medic ran a short checklist to ensure he could still have the use of his hand.  
"Yeah.. but it feels weird, like you're tryin' to poke your thumb out the other side of my hand.. 's freaky you know, doc, you mind?"  
Medic smiled to himself and pressed a gloved hand to Scout's head and scruffed up the rough of his hair before placing a brief kiss, "Zhere you go baby, ve are all done, your hand seems fine; but, haff any rouble viff it however, come and inform myseluf of Skotz."  
Scout swatted a hand at the man, "Yeah yeah. Says you, kissing my head Doc, my hand's numb, not amputated." The old man offered another small smile in reflextion to his amusement. "Just be gentle viff him, he vill not haff a replacement like we do."  
"Aw! Doc! Gettin' soft huh? Gee.."  
Scout was right however. Having a junior in his profession who was not included in the puppet show of a war outside brought a nostalgic and welcoming civil feeling. A tender chord struck a soft something inside of him, "Be patient viff me, you will not believe how long I have vaited, viff our employers to allow haffing a junior of mein own in zhis.. Hollenloch." He paused for thought, "Just-.. be gentle viff him, bitte."

Scout made his amends with the older Medic and was sent out on his way. He didn't like the idea of apologising to anyone. With a pace to think about it, he decided he may not have to if he kept everything down. 'He ain't one of **_us _**..' he was forming some sort of pity for who was, the baby of their team. The German's words replayed in his head, **'I promise to you, Herr Kody vill only haff good zhings to provide to you und our Kameraden. He may possible be our greatezt asset to us, off zhe battlefield. Just zhe same how ve don't get very far vithout you. Ve haff clearly done vithout him but zhat vill change vhen he makes triage easier.' **The Scout smiled to himself at being praised before he knew what he was smiling about and tried to shrug it off without drawing any attention to himself. The young Medic had his sight trained on him however and picked up on it. "Hey, what was that smile about jus' then?" He asked and smiled in amusement when the Scout sputtered on his words.

"Wot in tarnation.. Are they laughing now?" The Engineer breathed gently, "Nut jobs, th' both o'em, I'm tellin' ya, Demo."  
The darker man beside him he referred to as Demo nodded appreciatively, "Aye lad, perfect for the wee Scoot." The Engineer took a shadowed breath and wiped the back of his hand against his brow as if just watching the energy being expelled from the two boys wrestling on the couch was too much for him.  
"I've got high hopes for this boy 'ere. Medic wasn't runnin' his mouth for nothing, I'm quite impressed."  
"Yuh, I remember the fuss ol'Solly lad made when wee Scoot there arrived t'us. Jack, the wee laddy felt ahs if 'e was done one oover." Demo finished off the rest of his mug and the Engineer eyed him as he practically just spoke his mind. He just rubbed a hand over his dark beard and let his mind to weave thoughts on its own.

The youths toppled over the couch and landed with a loud thud as they fell off the back rest and onto the hardwood floor followed by pained groans which momentarily put a pause in their tussle and were soon rolling around on the floor with rough dominance. The young medic rolled into the room's view and subtly admitted defeat by letting the Scout slouch lazily over him. The good doctor announced his arrival with a cough of his throat clearing.  
"Ahem, I hope zhere hasn't been any more fighting, hmm?" He gave a look to Scout who barely did the courtesy of returning the look he was being given. The young medic gave a glance to his superior and closed his eyes with a tired puff and rested back down on the floor with the wait of the Scout on top of him.  
"Nah Doc, the boys have just been playing around, they're all tuckered out now." The Man gave it a thought, "Hm. Ja, I see. Vhell, Kody, can you follow me, bitte, zhere are zome bazic zhings I need to cover viff you."

He stood in front of the pair, amused that his student had allowed the Scout to claim the upper hand. "C'mon Scout, lemme up-" He gave a weak push and the Scout didn't move. "Aww, look at ye, Scoot, you look like ye need a kiss'n night." Demo teased. A dark smile came over Kody and they watched him carefully to see what he was thinking. A thought perfect for getting the Scout off of him lit up at the Demo's statement. He taunted the Scout and took his cheeks into his hands and gingerly stroked his thumb against the cheek in his hand, allowing it to catch in the corner of the mouth. He lifted his head enough to press his lips into the Scout's own. When the Scout opened his eyes a few moments later, he saw the male under him slapping his own forehead in a fit of laughter. The three other men followed in the laughter, tears threatening as they laughed at what their youngest had just done. The good doctor quickly pulled his student out from under the Scout and left with speed before much else could happen but wasn't quite quick enough; Kody blew a cheesy kiss at the stunned Scout before being dragged out of sight. The following of thunderous laughter could be heard down the hallway. The German sighed softly, "Very funny".


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The clinic to where Kody was set to work was in a rewarding share of pleasant light as he worked diligently, more than eager to please his very own mentor. The job at hand was simple, just some fillings to assess if he covered the basics. The Doctor was desperate for a junior, he took in whoever called in first, best dressed without any idea if they suited the position. For him, Kody was luckily well brought up in the fields surrounding work. He was often in jobs as a secretary back home, nothing he liked to admit freely, his past experience involved too many that disapproved of a man sitting in an office taking calls. He was focusing his thoughts carefully into the files and wads of paper before him. He was brimming with excitement and everything seemed to move way to damn slow for his liking and yet he was moving as fast as he could; it was still not enough. He was promised by his Doctor that if he did well, he would get his first personal teaching when his Doctor had the next break in their important battles along with the possibility to do any test he wanted on one of the team members. There were two exceptions; first, he couldn't conduct anything on his mentor as he would be needed to correct anything that got out of hand and secondly, the practice couldn't be anything severe and nothing that would effect their line of work. 'Such important work, running around taking bits out of each other.. not like if someone had a heart monitor inside them would make a difference..' He was reminded of his work and of his dear Emile. The whole reason why he was here, why he agreed to this, it was for his beloved Emile. He'd wanted to follow him from the start, to be around in his general area. Now he was and his mind was more than jittery.

Suddenly, the mundane act of files being sorted took a turn sharply into the depths of his reserve, he started going through them for any additional information on the whole show whilst carrying out his original task in the foreground. Flipping through stapled pages and side notes that had been highlighted and circled to find important or reasonably useful information. Fumbling for something to record a paragraph he had found that may have proven useful, he pulled out a blank slip note and licked the surface. He pressed it to the script and the ink bled onto the slip note before pulling it away and aired it to dry then promptly slipping it into an empty side pocket in his vest and continued thumbing through the files. Before long he noticed his mentor standing in front of the desk. "Kind, zhat ist enouff fur today. You haff done vell, you deserve a rest." He took the files that had been sorted through and put them into a cardboard box and popped the lid on a permanent marker and wrote in black, block letters across the front that read, 'MEDIZINISCHEN AKTEN' and another box that Kody had used to store the files for the Medigun prints he scribbled 'MEDIZINISCHEN GERÄTEN BERICHTE' and set them off to the side. The rest he swept with a hand off the desk and back into the container. As he capped the marker, the RED Heavy had let himself into the base's clinic.  
"Hmm? How can I help you?" Kody piped up, addressing the Heavy as he waited quietly. The elder Medic was quiet, feeling slightly beaten to the chase, even a pang of jealousy as to how the Heavy respected his new authority. It was then he noticed, just how much he ran this little Fraktion, without so much as a question to him.  
"Ah, here to check on Doktor, he works too long." His keen eyes told that it was his personal job that no one really argued with. Kody turned on his heel, "Yes, he does. Medic, you have a thoughtful friend." The older Medic's body bobbed slightly as he blinked and repositioned.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

He let himself be taken away from the Medic and Heavy waved a hand to beckon him to a map on the table before them. Kody shared a silent moment to stare into Heavy's gaze as he was sized up. He took his lower lip in his mouth and ran his tongue over it idly as he waiting for Heavy to start talking or anything really.

"Map is not best.." Heavy said as he shifted the map closer, "Ve are here. Now, see zhese places?" He pointed to a few heavy lined circles that were highlighted with yellow.  
"Circles are ways into zhis room; ve are here. Zhat door is to go outside. Leetle Doktor is not allowed to be outside."  
He paused and let it sink into the youth beside him.  
"Yes, I understand," He nodded to himself, not a thought of any concern really crossing his mind as Heavy continued.  
"If BLU find leetle Doktor? _You run. _Get away and lock in here, zhis room. Zhat is safe room, BLU cannot get in, only RED."  
Kody's ears tried to store everything that he heard and resisted the temptation to let his thoughts turn him deaf as the man covered several more areas within the maze on the shoddy mudmap.

A short while, Heavy moved away from the table to another.

"Now, zhis? Is Medigun." The gun's barrel was taken into his large hands as he spoke to the youth, eyes not detaching from the machine as he weighed the hefty barrel.

"Leetle Doktor must trust Heavy. Very important for you; I am. I vill make sure no harm comes to Doktor." The young male shifted on his feet feeling a little overwhelmed and relieved simultaneously. His collar and tie seemed to choke him a little out of distraction. He took a moment to take in his fragile situation and stole a once over the Heavy.

"Yes, I hear you and I do trust you..." He spoke quietly enough for the man to hear him to which he hefted a compact blade in his hand as he turned to face Kody, " Vill hurt slightly,"

That was all the warning he got as the angled blade bore into his shoulder leaving a nice deep cleave into fabric and muscle which were being stained with copious amounts of blood. It took a few seconds for any reaction from the stunned youth. The hormones did only so much to block out the battering ram that was trying to crush him, its effort stretched out as far, falling short when his glance made its way to the angry wound.

The high pitch of the shriek left the Heavy's next intention of assistance to falter. The unstable reaction of the alien yet oddly familiar shrill of pain triggered a suppressed flashback that had been forgotten for years. The safety catch was merely flipped, absentmindedly outside of the realm of concern and little in comparison to his memory, the whirring noise the machinery made black and white bleed to colour. The gun's barrel gleamed as the gauge was finally thrown into the fire position and its trained beam automatically focused onto the muted teenager that was now passed out on the floor. It continued to aggressively flog vapours full of healing properties and steroid hormones into the wound, seeping deep into flesh and nerves. The amount of time that had elapsed since the wound was mere seconds however for the severity of the wound, it was of a surprise that he didn't go down any sooner.

The door erupted open as the Red Spy let himself in and fell to his knees next to the unconscious teen.  
"Vhat does Spy vant?" Heavy spoke and it was possible to mistake his question had a hefty amount of possessiveness within it. That did little to deter the Spy from trying to sit up Kody, only more so, " I 'eard screaming. I z'ought I could be of assistance." He gave a stern glance at the Heavy who restrained to return it, favouring to let the Spy do as he wished.  
"Docteur, pouvez-vous m'entendre?" Hands shook him softly and the Spy sighed heavily with the weight of the panic being lifted as Kody stirred slowly. "Yuh, I can hear you just fine.. Just took me a bit, I'm fine, I'm fine," He ushered the hand away from him only to accept it again immediately as he staggered to stand up.

The arm that previously bled out over his clothes was now no longer weak and live with pain. It was presentably healed and clean, practically untouched as before. The whole agonising scene he had to endure wasn't worthless after all, even if he did expect some kind of miracle.  
The Red Spy was cautious of where he touched him to favour saving his clothes which would have been taken rudely if it weren't for the fact that Kody was patched up and no longer in danger.

"Uh.. is it okay for me to leave with Spy..?" He asked softly as he sat against the edge of the table and not really feeling adventurous enough to stand on his own. Luckily, he was granted permission, "Da, is best. I have to clean zhis up." With that all being needed to say, Kody's arm was being hooked with another and pulled out of the room and into the hallway.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

A bloodied vest along with its tie, shirt and singlet were removed before hands dared move around the mess-prone torso.  
Back in the safety of a securely locked bedroom, the Spy had taken a washcloth and sponged away blood that stained the white porcelain of the sink of dark reds and browns as it swirled around before it finally slid down the drain. He was in a right state, blood already drying all over his skin, down his shoulders, back and even in the ends of his ashen hair.

"Bend over the sink, Mon cher," he instructed Kody and moved with his body to push his head under the running tap and proceeded to scrub out blood roughly.  
"Guess you dun' like blood much?" He muttered and tried to ignore the tingling, copper taste that leaked around the sides of his lips as blood and water poured out from his hair. "Non, not like zhis. When I am covered in it, I am tolerant of it. Non, not like zhis at all.. Just a moment more, it is just about clear.." Kody could see for himself, the already clear water still being poured around his head, the blood was all gone, Spy was just fussing.

"So uh, you said you had something for me?" Kody mumbled as he dried his face and hair with a towel in front of a small fan. "Oui, cher, I do."  
He opened up his large dresser and pulled out a dress of sorts, its colour consisting of being black and gold which was evident upon first glance.  
"So that's why you were fussing with the blood.." The Spy chuckled, "Of course, if it were not for zhis dress so clean, I would 'ave left you to be as dirty as the day you were born, cher." Kody grimaced with a shiver, "yeah okay, I get it."

Kody stood naked in the middle of Spy's room save for the many bandages wrapped around his chest and in his trunks. The Spy swept over to him with the dress and gently pulled it over his head. It was, of course a perfect fit. "Woah, Emile, you have. Really. Outdone yourself this time." He marveled in the polite feel of the fabric. It wasn't showy and felt rather light, leaving room around his legs and didn't bunch when he walked around in circles. It sat nicely at nice angles that made him feel as much as he looked; quite flattering indeed. "Do not walk in such repetitive ways, you will only make yourself ill, also, I got zhese." He held out in his hands a pair of black ballet flats that showed off nicely with gold piping. "Black and gold huh? What will you be wearing?"  
A fresh black suit with silver pinstripes was still in its plastic barrier when it was showed to Kody, "Cute, black, silver and gold? Having said that, remind me again why I am going under cover as your female partner?" The suit was put back into the closet as a wig of platinum shade of blonde was pulled out and fitted on Kody as Spy stepped back and took a shallow breath. "Because; femme suits you mon cher~" He breathed against him, "Besides, as two men investigating 'idden affairs it will only arise suspicion. You know 'ow frantic locals are with law enforcers.."

"Funny.. and I thought you were getting off on me wearing a dress." Kody retorted to state the obvious. Emile had little chance to reply as a shout came from the other side of the door triggered him to flinch and cloak within a heart beat, "Hey yo' Spy!" was all that was heard before the door opened with little effort, despite being locked. The Scout was about to press on with what he was going to spout on about but practically choked with surprise at the sight of a slightly peeved looking, _young female _standing in the middle of Spy's room. "Woah woah, what the hell's going down in here?! Are you even real?" He reached an outstretched hand to gently touch upon a shoulder but didn't get as far as it was slapped away. "Get a grip, Scout! It's me," huh, "As if I know who you are-.. wait a minute- Doc? Issat you?" The female nodded and to his surprise, the young doctor removed the wig and set it aside, "It's me, now if you don't mind-" Scouts forearm was taken in a rough grip as he was about to be forced back out of the room before Kody opened the bedroom door and was face to face with a tall Australian, the Sniper. Kody lost his tight composure at this and blushed, out of frustration and the unwanted attention he was receiving. He proceeded to wheel Scout around and shoved the young male into Sniper's hands, "Just- Take him, I need some time to myself!" The door shut in their faces and locked once more.

Spy stepped forward with smokey mist parting from him to comfort the overwhelmed medic, "Come now, sit. Do not stress yourself over minor troubles." He knelt down in front of Kody and remove the ballet flats and then the dress to have it all put away again. Kody was left to collect himself for a few moments and he flinched as he touched his cheeks, a response similar to touching fire. The Spy returned a moment after with a shirt more Kody's size with a black vest to go with it and his pants from before as he heard the sharp gasp from the bed. "It's okay mon cher, here," He stood Kody up and had him hold on to his suit as he helped Kody into his pants, pulling them up to his waist to do them up and threaded the belt through the belt loops around the cuff. After tightening the buckle, he donned the singlet over his head and even buttoned up the dress shirt he'd picked out.

As he zipped up the black vest he was feeling a little more controlled and calm thanks to Spy. "Thanks Emile.."  
He hummed in response, "Do you need me to 'ave a word with zhem?" Kody shook his head as Spy dusted off his shoulders and chest, " No, it's okay Emile, I am good with words too."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey any and everyone. 'S been fun so far between school and work and yes, this is my first, legitimate fanfiction. I haven't had a chance to put in an author's note or anything until now. I'm getting support from a number of people and it's great. In honesty, it is lovely for my ego, but I think I would keep posting even if no one said anything, but I am glad people are.  
Chapter one was pretty rough.. I think I'll rewrite that as soon as I can. Being slightly dyslexic makes it hard to be sure that all my work gets checked 100% which is a pain most of the time.**

**Anywho, I had a look at my traffic graph today and the results were quite interesting! **

**Chapter 8**

His smile was broad when he slid his fingers over the glass sign which in blue scripture read 'Provisions' and his hand was being enveloped in an embracing field that the Medigun had done earlier.  
"It's feels amazing.." He breathed out softly in awe as the machinery appeared to have a mind of its very own.  
"Ain't that the truth. Ahm the lucky sod who gets the pleasure of building these here toys ah mine."  
Kody was shown to a few other machines and was prompted to stand up on one to which he politely declined when his shoulder throbbed.

The next room over was separated from the main building garage and when it was opened up, multiple pings sung out that echoed innocently. Stepping further into the room sent out another wave of doubled beeps from three sets of blinking lights that moved to different sides. A light switched was flicked and luminescent lamps over head twitched to life, illuminating a small machine and two larger ones by their sides. The smaller looked like a cocked Ensign Commando camera, the sort some English ran around with, rather an old fashioned camera by comparison. It was much wider and surprisingly round at the hub. It swiveled occasionally at a 90 degree rotation, left to right and sported a power indicator and even what appeared to be a firing barrel in place of any type of lens. That coupled with the tripod it stood on is what resembled a camera. The Engineer patted it roughly to demonstrate that the security machine had decent suspension, "Got there heavy dudy tripod bracers and some real nice suspension to reduce knock backs ahn' damage. They don't go down without ah good fight you see."

The model next to it had a little more height to it and two machine guns on either side of it. " this is a level 2 sentry . It's got higher ammunition capacity, deploying bullets in automatic machine rounds. Quite efficient really."

The largest model was most impressive standing at just about the same height as the medic. "Go on don't be shy, yer can sit up there if yah feel like it, ah highly suggest it." he held a radar that has a joystick on it that made a red shield circle the machine and a red aiming dot made the machine aim downwards which allowed enough of a height difference to climb onto it. A boot was placed on a single firing barrel as the Engineer helped Kody up to sit a top the rocket launcher's hub without falling off. Once Medic took his seat on the red hub, he placed his feet on the metal brace that didn't rotate with the gun when they whirred to life under the Engineer's control.

Seeing the young male reminded him of the younger days and got to see Kody's potential through the German's eyes._ 'Maybe.. if ah ask the doc, he'd let me borrow the sport for a day off in tha garage...'_

* * *

The Engineer helped demonstrate at how he could manually take control, "Yah see, it has its own limits on how far it can pick up BLUs. This here control lets me take it by the horns and fire wherever ah tell it ta."

The young medic gripped the hub carefully as the sentry reacted to the laser dot, chasing it with the firing barrels. He could even feel the tingling buzz it made as it ran a harmless routine check to ensure the guns hadn't somehow randomly become jammed. "Gonna show yah what it's like..-" and with that, he guided the jittery laser to the concrete wall and with hammering rounds, the concrete pelted and crumbled under the red dot. The machine's whirling continued to tingle the soles of his feet, causing him to cough slightly as it reverberated to tickle his throat. The noise wasn't missed and the Texan smiled at the slight coughing.

He then immediately thumbed a two-way switch, causing the machine to disable when he saw a figure walk in through the door way. The startled sniper ducked instantly, shoving himself down to the ground on his knees. "S'okay pardner, ah turned it off." The medic clutched his chest who, like the sniper, expected blood. As fast as the reaction was, it still wouldn't have made a difference. No human reflexes can dodge an unexpected bullet.

The pain in his knees was that little sign to say he was still alive. The Australian stood t his full height, loosening his shoulders. "You alright there mate?" The Texan put a hand to the sharpshooter's shoulder. "Yuh, oilroight mate, jus' came around to check on the bloke." He stole a quick glance to the male in question which was alone enough to make the boy feel self-conscious. "I er.." the sniper stuttered before sighing abruptly and walking over to the sentry and offered himself, "need a hand, doc?" The medic obliged at the hand offered to him and was carefully lifted down by the Australian's strength alone. The roughed up gunman grabbed his hand across the back of his neck, "ya look pretty good up there.. jus' lettin' ya know, Doc." He said in his defence rather too quickly which only put more awkward pressure on the lank Australian.

The sentries powered down with a low, skipping drone and finally disabled. The Engineer came across as a polite, obliging and intelligent man. At least Dell was, as far as Kody knew. Despite the Australian male trying his best to not run off straight away with the younger Australian, the Engineer put the sum of two together and almost out of habit had his courtesy on autopilot, "Snipe, there something else on yer mind son?" He removed his glazed goggles to give the Sniper an honest stare. _'God floggin' damnit..'  
_"Ah.. yeah mate there is. Ya don't mind now if I take Doc here off yer hands? I was hopin' to 'ave a chat with the bloke, if that's right?-"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I tried to appear curious as to what he could possibly want to talk to me about. As hard as I tried, I could feel my heart thumping like a jackhammer against some stubborn concrete structure, I was on the brink of being breathless. It was a bit distressing.  
Following quite closely to the man, I had to get control of my thoughts and prepare a buyable story. The more I thought about it, the more signs I showed of a heavy conscience. I tugged at my tie and vest to try and cool my already warm face._ 'Ah shit, I'm gonna flunk this.. Oh shit, too close-'_ too late, I walked right into the Sniper's backside._ 'Bloody fuckin' legs-'_ "What's up with ya? Yer acting all twitchy, yer making me nervous doc," I couldn't help but cough out a light snort. "You're telling me, huh? What do ya want to talk about anyway?" -_'so much for the innocent and oblivious approach'_ I sighed when I didn't get a reply._ 'I have to stop talking to myself, I'm thinking too much..'_ and then before I know it, there are those bright eyes that had me frozen with apprehension. It was of course, the Scout._ 'Dude, quit it with the **stares** or I'll surgically remove your eyes'_ I tried to telepathically hit him with my inside voice whilst remaining with a neutral expression. "Dude, woah, cool off Doc." So apparently I had acheived some kind of astronomical feat. That was nice to know. Sniper gave him the weirdest face, "Scout, what are you on abou- yanno what, never mind." They'd obviously had some time to discuss the absurdity of seeing me in that expensive dress. It was funny rather, even had an hour or so to discuss about it, they still looked hopelessly empty.

_'Maybe I still have it afterall.. okay, time to step this up'_ I took a deep breath and fashioned my chest and took a few steps around them to a more comfortable standing arrangement that gave me an air of superiority. If I wasn't in such a situation, I would have mentally slapped myself for imposing status, it was a thing of mine I did too often._ 'This is better-'_  
"Now, how may I help you?" Sniper was giving me weird looks now. I rocked on my toes slightly, smirking like I could never be beaten, too bad they didn't know I was only pulling a bluff. _' Hm.. don't jinx it, it's working so far..'_  
The Scout waved a dismissive hand in the direction of Spy's room, "What was that going on back there?" Seemed like just minutes ago he was in there being confronted by Scout. Luckily to my defence, the Sniper elbowed him in the side with a grunt, "Watch yer tongue Scout, Doc's got his reasons. I'm sure he'll tell us if he wants to us ta know." He corrected him which only broadcast the status I was playing. Oh it was quite nice indeed when the Scout lowered his head and offered some form of apology. "'Scuse me Doc.." he said, trying to hide the sideways glare he was giving the man beside him.

_'What am I going to do with these two..'_ I brought my hand to my face and dragged it to ease some tension in my jaw. "'S okay, thanks for your concern thuh," I was a little annoyed to see the Scout looking at my expectantly when I sighed. _'Okay'-_  
"The Spy has a family member of sorts visiting this side of the country. That dress I was wearing ya both saw was a gift for her. The wig was just to see if it would match since it's pretty much her colour. He was hopin' I could do a favour for him." I paused for a moment, it seemed pretty straight forward. It wasn't a complete lie, it was partially true. The dress was bought for me, and we had been working in the same agency for a couple of years now. _'It's why I am here, is because of wanting to be near him.._' I reminded myself. My gaze fell on the Scout again and I sighed. _'God you made it a hell of a mess when you burst in like you did..'-_  
"Plus he got a kick out of dressin' your medic up.." That was true, he did get a kick in the end.  
"He didn't count on anyone seeing; so when Scout burst in, that _really_ put the cherry on his parade..." I frowned slightly to feign annoyance. Or so I thought. I was annoyed, but only at been flustered with snooping team members, not because Spy was happy his day was made for him. The Sniper was all too, without a doubt, satisfied with what I told him. I eyed his mouth, refined and pulled into a restricted smirk. His hand even cupped his chin as another measure to restrain himself and even going as far as having a quiver in his breath.  
"Bloody Spook. Don't mind me sayin' mate but, yah looked alright in that.." He muttered off his sentence but we all heard it. It was Scout's turn to return the bony elbow into the side. "Th' Hell Snipes?" _'Ouch.. tactless much-'_

"Scout, c'mon, it's _**fine**_." God, what was I supposed to follow up with. I was left with nothing after having explained myself. I felt embarrassed at resorting at such a quick subject change. "So uh.. Is anything else supposed to happen..? It's one of your break days, isn't that right?" I could only hope I wouldn't receive any more excitement. Too much excitement for one day.  
"Well, now that you mention it, the others should be back from the town in a couple of hours.." Scout piped up distractedly, trying to get a glimpse of the sun's position outside since there was a scarce supply of wall clocks around the base.

But what others..?  
"What do you mean by others, Scout?" I took a more relaxed position, moving in closer to the two for a more casual conversation, the tough stuff had been dealt with and it was high time to swing back into something more civil. "Well, as the mercs of RED, there are three 'teams' tha' we have. Attack, Defence and Support. Now ya see, each team has a 'twin class'. The twin classes are Engineers, Scout here has a twin class and myself." The Sniper tipped his aviators at me. "Doc, ya want a coffee or something, you're lookin' a lil' worn out there, mate." He was right, I was wearing thin. Maybe something like a drink would be able to help with that. "Sure, thanks Sniper, I think I could really use one about now."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A grey dusty Range Rover pulled up outside to the base's only makeshift car garage. As it was stationed, large clouds of tired earth settled.

The Rover arrived later that evening at the expected arrival time. The sun had retreated in earlier hours and left vivid colours of peach and orange across accumulating Cirrus that scattered far over the sky. The cool breeze that blew throughout the day was absent, leaving the evening air chilled without the currents.

The other Scout; who was taller and more mature in appearance, coupled with the twin class Engineer and Sniper departed from the vehicle. Shortly followed behind with the Soldier that accompanied them. Since the Friday had been announced another day without battles, a lazy few wanted to escape the means of the custom battlefield scenery Well possessed. Which was little said than two stations, the kind of run down mills with train lines running through them. Then there were concrete pools in front of both buildings that could be accessed from outside and even led into the buildings behind the large roller steel doors. It could be believed that BLU and RED were in fact, companies that worked stations on the same block. The fact that it was so detailed to suit battles was the only thorn that protruded from the vicinity. Tall, chain-linked fences that had coils of barbed wire at the top sectioned of the impressively large area from the rest of the land.

It had been a long, honest ride into the neighbouring town, which was roughly 200 miles away from RED and BLU. It was worth the ride as the town was spacious for reasons other than battling, civilization and streets that were seen with winter-blossoming trees along the footpaths. Which in all created a picturesque scene with flower petals freshly scattered with the light breeze during the daylight hours.

The twin Sniper had gone especially to get something social in his day. He'd spent roughly 40 minutes talking to the construction boys who were having a lunch break from fixing potholes in the town's main road.  
He'd spent even longer with the Florist's wife and their son while it was quiet in the later half of the day.

Both Snipers were Australian and both were extremely social. Not because their jobs involved silence and concentration, but because like many other Australians, they enjoy a good yarn and if given the chance, they will do just that for as long as they can. Of course the oldest of the two Snipers enjoyed listening to others speak more often than himself. He'd rather spend his evening listening to others, recounting their own stories they have experienced over the years than yakking on over his own.

"All ok, Men? Head inside now." Soldier addressed the small group and followed behind the three, only after giving a thoughtful stare towards the opposite base a way across the cement grounds. He was more than a little concerned at the quick cancellation of that day's scheduled battle. He'd taken his concern to go speak to Mr. Collins about it but the Engineer only told him he was concerned due to how unexpected it was. The Soldier sighed, defeated and decided to join the boys on their proposal of a day trip out to town. He'd reached the younger Sniper that morning with a neutral state, "Sydney, I think I'll be joining you afterall. Ok, boys, let's get out if here for the day."

As he turned away and moved further inside, he could only hope that what Mr. Collins said hours before was true.

The arriving group made their way into the heart of the base; sections that could not be accessed so easily during battles.  
There, the older Sniper and younger Scout were chatting away with a stranger. The youngest of the team made a motion nervously towards the men, "sorry boys, someone's here."  
Scout turned to face the four that just arrived and Sniper's only reaction was a glance towards the Soldier's general direction, "Even'n lads, welcome back."

Soldier acknowledged the Sniper with a small nod and moved to the front. 'First an unexpected cease-fire and a stranger in RED? Something has happened while we were away..' Soldier addressed the young Medic, "RED, are you our newest recruitment? What is your class, son?" He asked, after noticing the lack of a class emblem. "Yes Sir, I am under your current Medic's 'wing', so to speak."  
"Very well, that's good, welcome to the base son. Where can I find the good doctor?"  
The German Medic joined the room, "It's okay Soldat, I heard you vhen zhe Rover drove past zhe boom gates. How can Ich help du?" The Soldier nodded at Kody to let himself be curtly excused before joining his supervisor, putting around an arm over the German's shoulders as they walked away. "There's something I'd like you to listen about today, Medic." And with that they rounded the corner in the direction of the medical office.

The younger Sniper made his way to join the Scout, Sniper and the new Medic as Mr. Collins went off on his own and the older Scout pardoned himself in French and exited the area.

"What did he just say?" The Scout asked, a bit peeved at the common use of the language he didn't understand. "He said something about excusing himself and then something else about going off to find Spy.. he was muttering so I can't say for sure..." Kody answered him.  
He sneered, "Bloody French frogs.." The Scout cursed when he was sure the older couldn't hear. "Hey, come off it Scotty. Jack, the old boy's had a bit of a morning. There was a drive by shooting and someone he was spending the day with was kidnapped during the shots." The Sniper was quick in his defense. The Sniper that had spent the day at base growled, "Shit, Syd.. hope th' poor sod is found again.. I mean, when people go missing like that, they don't go missin' for long, if you know of these days."  
Syd sighed and rubbed the back, "you're right Mundy, I hope they also find whoever alive before they find him dead."

* * *

The time was roughly midnight by the base's only clock.  
The fond, light drinking, leisurely evening had died down to something more playful. Even the hollering and laughter that could be heard from the BLU's base had stopped much like the RED's. The whole team was accounted for in the evening of games. The last few hours of thunderous laughing from within the facilities had settled as the drunken members settled out of their chaotic-drunkeness to something more social. A game had gone for a few rounds that consisted of tables pushed together and golf balls being hit with frying pans as a substitute equivalent of Ping Pong. There was also a thick, sea boat-grade rope which was used to play a really shoddy game of tug-of-war, many of the men barely using all their strength, having wasted it all on laughter and jokes.

Scott, the youngest Scout, had managed to convince a number of the team to play a game of 'jump rope'. Despite its lifespan fit for use at sea, it was already beginning to fray.

Kody took one end as the Soldier took the other. Soon enough, the younger of the two Snipers joined in the beats of the rope, trying not to trip up. Soldier poked taunts at Syd and sure enough the light-hearted teasing threw him off his rhythm. His foot hooked the thick rope as he tried to leave. He staggered, barely catching himself from falling.

The rest of them team were all too intoxicated to keep their balance. The rest of the evening was filled with reddened faces either from having their face, graciously kiss the tiled floor in a drunken affair or from laughing at those who did get a wallop.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**So yeah.. first time writing any sort of smut in like.. _YEARS_. Not that back then it was anything much anyway..**  
**I can draw any kind of fetish that customers pay - which usually isn't straight or human half the time- but writing it is something different.. I believe I will be reviewing this over the next few days to see about making changes in this chapter. Having said that, this chapter is optional.**

* * *

The time had no place in the evening's hour.

Kody found his body moving all to its own devices. The feeling that passed through him was so alien to him. He exchanged a sideways glance to the Scout and it was evident that he was experiencing the same sensation as their tired, influenced bodies came to rest. Kody laid out on the couch as Scout lowered himself to a thick rug on the polished wooden floor.

They locked eyes in silence, facing one another.

They stayed fixated for some time without any voluntary movement, seemingly too distracted to even blink. An intense level of communication was being used between the two men, both none the wiser, as the telepathic thoughts traded from their minds. What sealed their stares as the unspoken communication was the faint smiles as they understood the silent threads that reached each other like depicted code. After a few glances, warm smiles turning into playful grins as gestures were made, it came to the point in their playful discussion that Scout invited himself to the couch where Kody laid, once again feeling his body move in its own force. He stood over Kody who was laying on his back, his chest and stomach read along with his face that he was expecting company. The stares now held slightly lidded eyes and skin across hands, necks and cheeks that flushed with colour of alcohol and exhaustion. The Scout descended slowly on to the male below him, lifting his leg up and over to rest at the outer hip so he was sitting, straddling Kody's hips. All the while he watched the proud body move over him and immediately ran his hands on and up the Scout's clothed thighs. To his amusement, his touches made the male's skin redouble its heat throughout the body. He also enjoyed the positions they were in. Despite being underneath him, he was being given control. He ran the show just as how he was running Scout.

A full, creamy feeling bubbled within the Scout's core as hands were moved under his red shirt and up his waist, pressing palm and fingertips slightly into torso-strewn muscle. The creamy feeling was blossoming further outwards from inside as it washed over again, this time as it tingled, it trickled into his crotch. He was well aware of the porous tissue eagerly swelling with his escalating excitement. The Scout leaned back and put his hands on the thighs behind him and arched his back into the hands as they rubbed his chest until his nipples were flushed and his breath hot as he was given the utmost amount of sincere attention and affection, he would never be able to dream of.

Gentle fingers traced down the ridges of ribs from under the shirt sending a spike through the male's nervous receptors, resulting in a chain reaction of gooseflesh to race across his skin and erection the hairs along his forearms at the sensation. Kody was touching these hidden areas with such tenderness, he held the runner's sides in his hands before gathering himself to speak, "Scotty.. You feel so firm under here... Do you like it when I touch here over you?" He spread out his finger tips across the chest that prickled softly, a small moan in response with lifting his red shirt to his chin before taking it off completely.  
His chest that heaved with heated excitement, that had a cage made of glorious bone that protected the delicate organs that produced that lovely hot breath, was now bare to the youth underneath him. Which was taken appreciatively with soft eyes and warm, soft hands.  
The whole situation escalated with knowledge, both knowing full well where this was heading, neither wandering into a dark trap blindly.

Kody sat up, keeping Scout in his lap, chests touching and the back of Scout's neck being held by one hand as his pants were being invaded with the free hand. Scott breathed a feverishly dangerous whisper and sat up straighter to allow lips to brush against the small of his neck. The lips gave warm, dry kisses across the neck and collar where they joined into his shoulder as he took hold of the male's pride in the midst of his pants. The pants themselves whose gesture offering nothing more than an excuse.

Without much fuss he guided the hot organ out of the dark pants until it stop flush against his stomach, bunching against his vest.  
More kisses were given from the young Medic and the erect Scout had a thought cross his mind for the first time in the past 20 minutes. With his free hands he reached and held on to the Medic's vest before parting the buttons and followed by pushing up his white dress shirt, allowing him to roll his hips, effectively stroking his flared head along the stomach and partly up against the belly button, tearing a long gasp that ended in a throaty moan from the stomach's owner. The lips kept tingling his skin as a hand cupped his head where it prodded the stomach, letting him know that the molestation was more than eagerly permitted and welcomed.

The moans were loud, however restrained, and shot up from deep inside him as the Scout proceeded to grind into the small hole in his stomach. The warm, firm pressure was the result of denial of penetration to the erect organ into his stomach shot cruel bolts of pleasure from somewhere behind his stomach. He could only guess at how crazy the Scout found this situation pleasurable, sweet pants filtered through him one after another. Scout felt it wrong of him to do such a thing.. Vile and unpromising, down right unnatural. The physical pleasure he was receiving overpowered that shame, being the voice of reason and ultimately being the tie breaker of the seemingly strict conscience.

The memory from earlier came flittering back to the panting Scout as he continued to hump the male under him. He took the Medic's jaw, rubbing a thumb into the outside corner of the soft mouth, the same as was done to him earlier in the morning. A change in script as he pushed his thumb into the hot mouth to open it wide enough to replace the thumb with his tongue. The taboo pleasure continued as they tasted each other where they joined at the tongues. Kody simply opened his mouth wider when the Scout wanted to reach further into him. They slid over one anothers' tongues, enjoying the slick, hot plush feeling from the strongest muscle in their bodies. Hard pants were added to the air around them, more so what the Scout was reduced to as he reached the limit of how much stimulation his body could bare before finishing the deal.  
Just a small whimper before he cried out and shoved himself up against the stomach one last time as the overhead light flicked on, the sole reason for his sensory overload.

"Mon Dieu!" A shriek came from the doorway and the Medic let the Scout in his lap come back around to his senses while he twisted his head around to find the Older Scout in the doorway.  
"You shameful children! Have you no decency?! In public and on the COUCH NO LESS! What on earth are you thinking!" The harsh voice of shock yelled at Kody in the native tongue of French. The youngest Scout in his lap rocked back and forth, rocking just enough to slide back into his own pants and swayed slightly, disregarding his elder class in favour for sleep. Kody laid the Scout down and slipped out from under him and off the couch to attempt standing up. Emile rounded the corner in a hurry. "Gentlemen? What is wrong here? Scout, why are you shouting profanities?" The Spy stood straight, daring the older Scout for a loud excuse. Which he did, "Filthy children! Behaving like animals!" He roared back in French at the spy. The language imaged one of romance has harsh and far from it. "Hush Scout! You will wake everyone! Now, leave us and I'll see to what our Medic has done to upset you." The Scout gave a deep, sharp sneer over the shoulder of the spy at Kody and replied grimly in english, "See to it that you do, Emile." and he left promptly.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The Scout was in his bed, unconscious to the rest of the world in the early hours of the morning.  
Having been moved there by his team's Spy to sleep off the hours spent drinking.

In Spy's room, Kody stood at the sink.  
The same white porcelain sink that he was head first in just earlier that day.  
His small hands wrung out a wash cloth before gingerly washing down his torso. Small blonde hairs gathering droplets from the steam that chilled his body against the Winter morning air.

" I doubt the drink really made much of a difference.." Kody spoke to the Spy who was standing in the bathroom's doorway, idly smoking.  
"You will be surprised at how much it 'ad affected you." Was the reply that followed.  
The boy only frowned at himself before speaking again, "I know how it can affect people, but I ain't saying it was an excuse fer what I did.. Don't give me that look.. It's not something I plan to do again." He was quite under his partner's stare.  
".. The other Scout.. Jack, he seemed rather.. broken. He was mad, but I think that was him, hurting, if I really think about it."  
Emile nodded silently as Kody hesitated to continue.

* * *

As the last of RED's mercenaries settled to sleep, the BLU base was just stirring. The BLU Scout was the first to wake in the morning, despite the cold. He lay awake, puzzled beyond comprehension. He was barely registering his surroundings as he was choking on the last of his dream.

It was him in his dreams. At least, he was. He saw the other classes around him. None of them looked any different to how they were in reality. Yet, they were all wearing RED's uniforms. He hadn't noticed until that morning, that both teams are exactly the same. Worry set in as he was confused as to why such a simple fact hadn't been noticed until just then.

In this dream, he however, was wearing his standard BLU.

He noted something different, that in his dream, he had several instances with a stranger, including getting hurt rather stupidly.  
He remembered it like the crisp feedback from his headset when he moved too closely to the microphone or speaker system that seemed to scribble out along every wall. He remembered the embarrassment of having his lips thumbed and his cheeks burnt at the memory.

He shook his head to clear away his thoughts but it did much to stop the tingling in his lips, so fingers rubbed gently against them to hush the stupid sensation.

The memories grouped quicker after he tried to forget and eventually gave up trying to fight them.  
Time skipped in this dream, it wasn't set on daylight hours, but rather something more interesting.  
He could still see the dream's images.. of him sitting on the strangers lap, soaking up gorgeous, sun-lit touches. It felt so real.. which made it all the more disturbing.

There was one conclusion to his dream and he hadn't forgotten any time soon. He froze momentarily before tearing away the bed covers... and it was there. A dark, wet smear in his dark briefs. He groaned something self-loathing at the mark. He hauled himself out of bed and slugged a swagger to the base's common washroom, white singlet pulled down to attempt at covering the mark if anyone else were to be awake.


End file.
